List of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
This is a list of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Aku Aku/Uka Uka *”Welcome to the Adventure Area. You can travel around this area and practice your driving skills.” *”The Dots and stars on the map represent Warp Pads which lead to races. When they flash it signifies they are open to play.” *”To access a race track drive onto a Warp Pad that has an active Warp Vortex and it will take you to the tracks starting line. Finish the track in first place to win a Trophy. As you collect more trophies other tracks will unlock. Good luck and drive fast.” (the original quote is listed in the pause menu hints; “...Other tracks will turn on and open to you...”) *”To access this Track you must first collect the number of Trophies required to turn on the Warp Pad. To get Trophies, you must race other open Tracks and come in first place.” *”This is the Load-Save Screen. There are five of these screens, one in each world section. When you want to load or save a game, go to one of these screens. To access it, drive up to the screen and stop. Then follow the directions.” *”You must have a Boss Key to open this door. You can race a Boss after beating all four tracks in an Area. Beat the Boss in a Boss Race and a Key is your prize.” *”You must have two Boss Keys to open this door. You can race a Boss after beating all four tracks in an Area. Beat the Boss in a Boss Race and a Key is your prize.” *”You don’t have the four Boss Keys to open this door. Beat each boss to get a Key, and when you have all four Keys, come back here to race Oxide.” *”To open this door, you must come in first place in all four races of this Area.” *”Congratulations! You win a Trophy.” *”Great, you earned a Relic.” *”You can go faster through turns by Power Sliding. Press the Power Slide button while performing a hard turn.” *”Congratulations! You have just earned your first Customization item. You can change and customize your character and kart in the pause menu.” *”to get a Turbo Boost while Power Sliding, wait until the smoke from your exhaust turns black. Then press the Power Slide button. If you wait too long, you’ll hear a backfire sound and miss your chance for a boost.” *”When you get a TNT Crate on your head, start hopping immediately. If you react fast. The TNT Crate will fall of your head before it explodes." *”Congratulations on opening this new area! Here you will find four more tracks to race. Good luck!” *”The more Wumpa Fruits you collect, the faster your kart will go. If you collect and hold 10 Wumpa Fruits you’ll be Juiced Up and your Power up will become more Potent.” *”To get around a tight turn, or to face a direction quickly, use the Brake Slide by pressing and holding the Brake button while turning hard.” *”You can get a Hang Time Turbo from jumping. The longer you’re in the air, the bigger the Turbo you’ll get when you land. For big Turbos, try and get extra air time by Hopping off jumps using the Hop button.” *“Collect every Crystal in the Arena before the time runs out. If you get them all, you will win a prize!” *“Collect the letters C T and R on each track and come in first place to win a CTR Token. Beware, some letters are hard to find!” *”Get the lowest time you can by racing fast and breaking Time Crates. Each Time Crate you break will freeze the clock. If you achieve a low enough time, you will be rewarded a Relic.” *”You must first get the required number of Relics to race this track.” *”If you collect 4 CTR Tokens of this color, you can enter the Gem Cup. Score the most points in the 4 races of the Cup to win a Gem.” *"Wrong way." (Aku Aku only; going the wrong way) *"Uh-oh, wrong way!" (Uka Uka only; going the wrong way) Crash Bandicoot *"Gahahaa!" *"Yahaa!” *"Whoa!" *"Hehe haha!" *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Yippee yabadah! (Race won) *''*Grumbles gibberish*'' (Race lost) *"Badahh!" (When selected and podium celebration) Coco Bandicoot *"Woo-hoooo!" (When selected) *"As expected!" (When selected) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Wheeeee!" (When boosting) *"Let's go!" (When boosting) *"Hang on!" (When boosting) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Hey!" (When hit) *"Not good!" (When hit) *"No sweat!" (Hit while shielded) *"Ha ha, not a chance!" (Hit while shielded) *"Yow!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Oof!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ohhhh boooyyy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Aaahhhhhhh!!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Woo-hoo!" (Using an item) *"Check this out!" (Using an item) *"Pass it on!" (Using an item) *"Here you go!" (Using an item) *"Coming through!" (Passing another racer) *"Bandicoot power!" (Passing another racer) *"Hit the slow lane, buddy!" (Passing another racer) *"And that's how it's done!" (Race won) *"What can I say? I'm a natural!" (Race won) *"It might be time for an upgrade..." (Race lost) *"There's always room for improvement, I guess..." (Race lost) Dr. Neo Cortex *"Oooh!" (When selected) *"Hahahaha!" (When selected) *"Ha ha!" (When selected) *"Out of my way!" *"The trophy's mine!" *''*Evil Laugh*'' *"Yeeee-haw!" *"Here you go!" (Using an item) *"Take that!" (Using an item) *"Ooh ooh oooohh!" (When spinning out of control) *"My head!" (When hit) *"Ooph!" (When hit) *"No way!" (Hit while shielded) *"I'm the superior one!" (Race won) *"I’m an evil scientist! What did you expect?!" (Race won) *"This was just an experiment." (Race lost) Dr. N. Gin *"Yes!" (When selected) *"I regret nothing!" (When selected) *"Let's win!" *"Yes, speed!" (When boosting) *"Faster my kart, faster!" (When boosting) *"One for the road!" (When using an item) *"Wehehehehehehe, that was fun!" (Race won) Tiny Tiger *"Tiny very cool!" (When selected) *"Whoahoho!" *"Tiny squash puny kart!" *"Tiny has gift!" (Using an item) *"Tiny gets trophy!" (Passing another racer) *"Here comes Tiny!" *"Can't touch Tiny!" (Hit while shielded) Dingodile *"Heh heh heh heh!" (When selected) *"Dingo, Dingo, Dingo!" (When selected) *"I'll fry yous!" *"Move over mate!" *"Oh, bother!" (When hit) *"Oi!" (When hit) *"Too bad." (Hit while shielded) *"No way!" *"G'day, mates!" *"Mate, you call that racing?" (Race won) Polar Pura *"Mreeoow!" (When passing another racer) Ripper Roo Note: Ripper Roo's quotes are taken from his subtitles, as he uses insane laughter instead of actual speech. *"You crazy enough to race me? I should face Oxide in the big race! I'll show you wild driving! Last one across the finish line is a rotten brain!" (upon being challenged) *"You are crazier than me! Best get head checked if you think you could beat Oxide! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it." (upon losing the race) Papu Papu *"Papu much tired of watching puny slugs race so slow! Papu want in action, to lay boom down big! And prove Papu is world's best driver. Papu move so fast, you munch tracks." (upon being challenged) *"Uuuuughhh... Papu not himself today. Maybe Papu not eating a big breakfast. You are fast for being so small. Here is key to help. Oxide much bigger problem for you. Him not as big, but him much more grumpy." (upon losing the race) *"Papu so fast." (When selected) *"Ha ha ha ha!" (When selected) *"Papu want to win." *"Zoom, zoom, zoom!" *"You so slow." (When passing another racer) *"Papu win!" (Race won) Komodo Joe *"Ssssso, you've beaten all the other racerssss on these trackssss. Well, now you'll ssssee why I'm the most feared driver on the ccccircuit. I'll earn the right to face Oxide by crusssshing you, into brake dusssst. Let'ssss racccce..." (upon being challenged) *"You're not so slow after all. Surprised me you did. Here'ssss a key for the win. Sssstill, I think you're not fassst enough to out-race Oxide. We're going to loosssse our planet, and it will be all your fault!" (upon losing the race) *"Ssssyeah!" (When selected) *"Sssshahaha!" (When selected) *"Look out!" *"Move assside!" *"Ssssneaking up on you!" *"Slow down!" *"So sad." *"Ugh, stop that!" (When hit) *"The victory wassss mine from the beginning!" (Race won) *"Sssstupid mistake!" (Race lost) Pinstripe Potoroo *"Wha, you call that racin'? Forget about it! If youse gonna face Oxide, youse gonna have to get past me foist! I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course! Hahahahaha...." (upon being challenged) *"So, youse beat me fair and square. I doubt you'll be this lucky with Oxide. Here's a key for your troubles. Hahahaha. Oh, brother..." (upon losing the race) *"Fuggedaboutit!" *"Say goodnight!" *"Hehehe!" (Using an item) *"Whhooooaa!" *"I’m the racing champion, alright?" (Race won) *"You call that racin'? (Race lost) Fake Crash *"Yaahhooo!" (When selected) *"Wow!" *"Whuh oh" (Using an item) *''*Goofy Laugh*'' (Race won) Penta Penguin *"Yeah!" (When selected) *"Penguin yay 1!" (When boosting) *"Whoa!" (When boosting) *"Yay, Penguin yay 1!" (Unlocking Penta and race won) Dr. N. Tropy *"Right on time." (When selected) *"Congratulations, you've beaten all my track records! Now you've earned the right to choose ME as a racer in the character select screen." (upon beating his final track record and unlocking him as a playable character) *"Now you're on my time." (Race won) Nitros Oxide *"Greetings creatures of this planet...I've come to compete!" *"So, you pesky Earth slugs like to race, eh? Heheheheh! Well I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel the stars, looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I like to call "Survival of the Fastest"! Here's the way we play: I challenge the best driver of your world to race for the planet. If your driver wins, I'll leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you my minions! Hahahahahaha! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!" *"That trophy belongs to Gasmoxia!" (When selected) *"Try again!" (Hit while shielded) *"Here's a little surprise!" (Using an item) *"You're slower than a Bermugulan Slagvork!" *"You're no match for me!" *"Survival of the fastest!" *"The Earthlings didn't stand a chance!" (Race won) *"Unicycling sounds fun..." (Race lost) Crunch Bandicoot *"Booyah!" (When selected) *"Hey, how's my exhaust taste?" *"Make way!" *"Heh ha ha ha!" *"Yeah!" *"Nah nah!" *"You're sure taking you're sweet time." *"Better watch your six, heheh!" *"Time to rock n' roll!" *"Nerr, that didn’t hurt." (When hit) *"Uuuhhhggg I think I'm gonna be sick!" (When spinning out of control) *"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" (Race won) N. Trance *"Egg-cellent!* (When selected) *"Yyeesss!" *"Faster!" *"Neh hahahaha!" *"Ha haaaa!" *"I'm on a roll!" *"How about an egg!" *"Oh, I'm cooking now!" *"You can't beat me!" *"Look at meeeee!" *"Hold still. I want to try something." (Using item) *"Neh neh nehneh neh!" (Race won) *"Woohoo! I’m egg-static!" (Race won) *"Awwww...I'm leaking!" (Race lost) Zem * *Burping and laughing noises* (When selected) *"*Burp* Ah, tasty!" (When boosting) *"Boostalicious!" (When boosting) *"Taste that!" (Using an item) *"Haha, ripe for the taking!" *"I'm so close, *burp* You can taste it!" *"Like taking candy from a baby!" (Race won) Krunk *"Hoohahah!" (When selected) *"You asked for it, Earthling!" (When selected) *"You must drive faster than that!" *"I'm coming for you!" *"I will stop giving you easy time now!" *"Here I come!" *"Very sneaky!" (Using an item) *"You tried to pass ME?" (Passing another racer) *"This is unacceptableee!" (Spinning out of control) *"You will have to do better than that!" (Race won) *"This is not the end of it." (Race lost) Nash *"I'm no small fish!" (When selected) *"Ah, heh, heh, heh!" (When selected) *"Yes!" (When boosting) *"Heh, heh." (Using an item) *"Come closer, I won't bite!" (Using an item) *"Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving..." (When hit) *"Come on, show me whatcha got!" *"Eat my wake!" *"Are you falling asleep out there?" *"I'm right behind you!" *"I'm engineered to be...supreme." (Race won) *"Grrr!" (Race lost) Small Norm *''*Whistles*'' *''*Wolf Whistle*'' (Race won) Big Norm *"Bravo!" (When selected) *"Hahahahahaa!" (When selected) *"Haha, Fuggedaboutit!" (When selected) *"Whoa!" (When boosting) *"Oh, yeah!" (When boosting) *"Happy trails, pal!" (When boosting) *"Oh!" (When hit) *"Oh, that tickles!" (When hit) *"Hahaha, you got nothin'!" (Hit while shielded) *"Oh, you are SO toasty!" (Hit while shielded) *"Hahahaha!" (Using an item) *"Defense! Defense!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, you're gonna feel that in the mornin'!" (Using an item) *"You just stay where you are, okay?" (Using an item) *"Look who finally showed up!" (Passing another racer) *"Look out buddy, here I come!" (Passing another racer) *"Just stay back there!" (Passing another racer) *"Haha, right?" (Race won) *"Heheh, better luck next time, pal!" (Race won) *"Aww..." (Race lost) *"Well, you can't have 'em all, right?" (Race lost) Geary *"Ahhahahaha!" (When selected) *"Ohohohoho!" (When selected) *"Spotless!" (When selected) *"Woahoh!" (When boosting) *"Yippee!" (When boosting) *"Eat vacuum dust!" (When boosting) *"Oww!" (When hit) *"Ack!" (When hit) *"Stop that!" (When hit) *"A futile effort." (Hit while shielded) *"Clean as a whistle." (Hit while shielded) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Whoops!" (Using an item) *"Oh well, there's more where that came from!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha, hey, have some of that!" (Using an item) *"Deploying Sanitary reinforcement!" (Using an item) *"Whoa!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoop!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoaoaoaoa...hohoh...ohoh..." (Spinning out of control *"Whoawhoawhoawhoa!"(Spinning out of control) *"I'm right behind you!" (Passing another racer) *"Shoo! You're making a mess!" (Passing another racer) *"Stay away, you filthy thing!" (Passing another racer) *"You can't defeat perfection!" (Race won) *"Why try? Machines will ALWAYS WIN!" (Race won) *"How can a non-machine win?! CHEATER!" (Race lost) *"How am I...losing? What did I do wrong?!" (Race lost) Real Velo *"Hoheee!" (When selected) *"Ahahaha!" (When selected) *"Bow before me!" (When selected) *"Waahahhhh!" (When boosting) *"Maximum velocityyy!" (When boosting) *"Lightning speed!" (When boosting) *"Yeahahahahaa!" (When boosting) *"Waahhh!" (When hit) *"Ah ha ha ha ha! That hurts!" (When hit) *"No no no, hehehehe!" (Hit while shielded) *"Hehehehe, try again!" (Hit while shielded) *"Oh!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Oof!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoaoaoahoohoo!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ohhhoohhh, stop that spinning!* (Spinning out of control) *"Bbbbbrrrrr, I-I'm dizzy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ha haaa!" (Using an item) *"Heh heh!" (Using an item) *"Watch out, smiley, haha!" (Using an item) *"Don't forget to duck!" (Using an item) *"You better duck, ahahaha!" (Using an item) *"Hahahaha! Is that all you got?" (Passing another racer) *"You do realize I'm just toying with you?" (Passing another racer) *"I'm coming for you!" (Passing another racer) *"I rrrrrrule!" (Race won) *"You're no match for me, hahahahaha!" (Race won) *"Don't look at meee!" (Race lost) *"Next time, I'll beat YOU, prrrimitive Earthlings!" (Race lost) Tawna *"Ho ho!" (When boosting) *"Comin' at ya, full speed!" (When boosting) *"Ugh!" (When hit) *"Oh, really?" (When hit) *"Did you even try?" (Hit while shielded) *"Not happening." (Hit while shielded) *"Hee hee hee..." (Using an item) *"Whoops..." (Using an item) *"Little somethin' for ya!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, this looks fun!" (Using an item) *"Watch out!" *"Comin' through!" *"See you at the finish line." *"I really wanted that trophy..." (Race lost) Isabella *"Ha ha ha ha!" (When boosting) *"Vroom, vroom!" (When boosting) *"Tread lightly!" (Using an item) *"Oooh..." (When hit) *"Hey, watch the paint!" (When hit) *"Ha! Amateur!" (When passing another racer) Megumi Liz *"Catch me at the winner's circle!" *"Hold on!" (When boosting) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Whoa, uhh..." (When spinning out of control) *"Ha ha haa..." (Using an item) *"How's this taste?" (Using an item) *"Oops..." (Using an item) *"What was that?" (When hit) *"Oy, watch yourself!" (Hit while shielded) *"Are you having a laugh?" (Race lost) Ami *"This is great!" (When boosting) *"Ugh, could you..." (When hit) *"I'll just wait for you up front." *"Take your time." *"Heh, see ya!" (When passing another racer) *"Just watch me on the next one..." (Race lost) Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Quotes